


Wonderstruck

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: This is pretty much just a songfic for Enchanted by Taylor Swift so it's pretty much just mostly plotless fluff





	Wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i freaking love Taylor Swift and any of my otp playlists would be incomplete without a track from her

Lefou was at the tavern. Again. He came here nearly every night. There was really no reason to. He wasn't interested in any of the girls here. He wasn't interested in girls, period. Of course, in this town, that was something one kept under one's hat. Of course, if anyone spoke to him, or tried to draw him into a conversation, he would oblige and politly interject when it seemed fitting, but his heart was never in it. He was honestly here just so he wouldn't have to spend all of his nights sitting quietly at home. He was miserable either way, he supposed, but misery loves company, doesn't it?  
Lefou yawned, and looked toward the door. He had been here long enough to leave yet? His heart leapt into his throat and his thoughts stopped in their tracks. The most beautiful man he had ever seen had just walked in. His dark hair seemed to defy gravity, somehow coaxed into two victory rolls on top of his head. His dark eyebrows were slender, and complemented his well defined cheekbones. The best part, Lefou thought to himself, were his full lips. He wanted to kiss them, and he hadn't even spoken to the man yet. The man seemed to be alone, and had made no move towards any of the tables, so Lefou decided now was as good a time as any to play the role of friendly stranger. He jumped up, and made himself walk slowly as not to appear too eager. But, as luck would have it, the beautiful man caught his eye and began making his way across the room to him. He smiled in a way that he hoped wasn't awkward, but that he could feel definitely was.  
He stopped at the next empty table he came to, and waited for the man to approach him. As he finally came within earshot, the man said "Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you staring." Lefou wished he wasn't so quick to blush, but such was the curse of the fairly complected. He better think of something clever to come back with, and quick. "Well I couldn't help myself. It's not often our small village gets called upon by such a beautiful stranger." He mentally berated himself. That was a crazy thing to say. He was soon rewarded for being so bold, as now it was the stranger's turn to blush. Yes. This boded well for Lefou. "Might I be so bold as to inquire your name?" The stranger offered his hand to Lefou, and Lefou took it. It was warm and wonderful and fit perfectly in his own. He needed to calm down. "Stanley. And you are...?"  
"Etienne," Lefou answered, he hoped not too quickly. This was a new person in his life, he didn't need to know the nickname that had haunted him since childhood. "Etienne," Stanley was saying softly. "What an enchanting name."  
Lefou couldn't believe how easy he found it to talk to Stanley. Apparently, Stanley was in from Paris, visiting an old friend. His talk of Paris was dazzling, Lefou had never been and was instantly fascinated. Stanley had a wealth of knowledge, covering everything from architecture to politics to fashion. "Etienne, I wish you could see it! The women have their waists corseted so tightly, it's a wonder they can breathe at all! And the makeup, so full of color, full of life. Everything is larger than life and sparkles like diamonds!"  
Lefou was breathless, not only with thoughts of life in Paris, but also with the fact that he had only just met Stanley and already their conversation flowed quickly and easily, as if they had known each other for much longer. "I so wish I could see Paris, but unfortunately, I have never been much further than the woods that border Villenueve."  
Stanley smiled mischieviously, his hand moving ever closer to Lefou's where it rested on the table. "Perhaps one day, you and I will remedy that." Lefou smiled brightly, pleased with the prospect of seeing Stanley again. "That would be wonderful." He let his eyes wander down to the table, where their hands were mere inches apart. He mustered his courage, and was just about to make his hand move and cover Stanley's own, when the clock tower in the middle of town began to chime the hour.  
"How did it get to be so late??" Stanley exclaimed. Lefou inwardly cursed that stupid clock. He wished he coould stay here until morning talking with Stanley. But he joined Stanley, who had stood up. "Might I be lucky enough to catch you here tomorrow evening?" He asked Lefou, his eyes shining with barely contained hope. "I'd say your chances are looking good," Lefou grinned. They parted ways at the door, but as he began making his way home, Lefou kept sneaking glances back over his shoulder. He was gratified to catch Stanley doing the exact same thing.  
Lefou sighed, and turned over in bed for what felt like the hundredth time. He couldn't get Stanley out of his head, and it was keeping him awake. He had never fallen this fast or this hard for anyone, ever. He had had passing fancies, to be sure, but nothing that kept him up, thinking of that perfect smile again and again. He couldn't help smiling himself. He could be in trouble here. He sat up. He wished Stanley were here now. He let himself imagine what he would do if he opened his door and found Stanley waiting there. He would invite him in and...what? In all honesty, he just wanted to kiss him. He wished he had kissed him at the tavern, but he knew that would have been unwise. All those prying eyes, judgmental people, ready to send anyone to the gallows for stepping even slightly out of their small status quo.  
There was also the worry that Stanley didn't like men, but somehow Lefou didn't believe that. With his boisterous personality and fire for fashion, Lefou felt his guess was correct. That just left the question, did another man already have his heart? Lefou knew it was, well, foolish, but he just knew his heart would break if Stanley was already in love with someone else.  
He hoped with all his heart that he could have Stanley. He needed this to be the beginning of their time together, not just a quick night, not so quickly forgotten. Lefou sighed, and lay back down. He needed to sleep. And a little while later, he finally fell asleep, a small smile on his lips and his thoughts of Stanley's face.   
The following evening couldn't come soon enough for Lefou. He made sure to be in the tavern at the same time, at the same table. And sure enough, Stanley entered presently, his face lighting up as his eyes landed on Lefou. "Etienne!" he called, making his way over to him. 'God,' Lefou thought to himself. 'Please don't be in love with someone else.'  
They struck up their conversation quickly, as if no time had passed. But this time, Lefou knew he needed to do something brave, or risk losing Stanley when he inevitably went back to Paris. After talking for a good amount of time, Lefou decided it was now or never. "Do you want to go outside? It's so loud in here." It was a line, of course, but Stanley went for it. "Why not? I am tired of shouting over the din, anyway."  
Lefou led the way, resisting the urge to look back and make sure Stanley was indeed following him. Before he knew it, they found themselves in the quiet alley that ran along the tavern. It was so much better out here. The night air was cool and pleasant, and the sky was clear, so everything was lit by starlight. The silvery light bounced off the planes of Stanley's face, making him even more enticing. Lefou's heart was suddenly racing. He wanted to kiss Stanley so badly. He took a calming breath. "Stanley, I--" He cut himself off with a sound of surprise. Stanley was kissing him! Could this be happening? Stanley pulled back so quickly, Lefou wasn't even sure he hadn't imagined it. "Sorry! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Stanley was wringing his hands and looking distressed and so, so endearing. Lefou laughed suddenly, a sound of pure joy, and found Stanley's hands in the dark, interlacing their fingers. "No, no, it's quite alright." He was surprised at how breathless he sounded. "I must tell you, I spent so much of last night after we parted thinking of you. I was worried you wouldn't feel the same, but I think now my worries were unfounded."  
Stanley positively beamed at him. "I had the exact same problem. You were so charming, and I was so worried you might be courting a lady...I think now I can safely say that was never an issue." Lefou blushed, and pulled Stanley closer. "I've never felt like this before, never fallen for someone so quickly..." He kissed him softly and Stanley laughed quietly. "I haven't either. And I think that is a good sign." He kissed Lefou with more need, and Lefou felt his heart might burst. When they finally broke apart for air, Lefou moved so his face was in Stanley's shoulder, and he felt Stanley draw him closer, hold him tighter. Lefou smiled, feeling the first roots of love take hold in his heart.


End file.
